


your fingertips can turn me into Jell-O (truth so damn good)

by theshipstorulethemallwrites



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Fuck Rick Bowness Roope deserves more minutes, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipstorulethemallwrites/pseuds/theshipstorulethemallwrites
Summary: Jamie has a string of good games, Roope knows what that does to him but somehow the Winter Classic makes everything brighter, even his alpha
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Roope Hintz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	your fingertips can turn me into Jell-O (truth so damn good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sister_Grimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/gifts).

> for Hannah 
> 
> happy early anniversary and very very belated birthday! here's to starting the new year right
> 
> thanks to Hannah for the constant chatting about these two, to Brooks for the encouragement and to Sarah for the beta

Roope knows he’s in pre-heat. Knows he’s been in pre-heat since the Arizona game two days ago and when he sees Jamie, in that _ fucking _ hat and that fucking _ belt, _on the bus to the staduim that morning, he knows it won’t be long. 

Segs is smirking at him and Roope glares, especially as Tyler settles in next to Jamie. The two of them have never anything more than a convenient stopgap during heats and ruts, but Roope’s at the last legs of pre-heat and absolutely feeling possessive over his alpha. Which no, he doesn’t have a claiming mark or any courting gifts but his heats tend to coincide with Jamie having good games and the thought of any other alpha, even Miro, touching him right now makes him want to bare his teeth. 

Oh shit. He might not last the entire game, he’s way further gone than he realized. 

This sucks. He’s legally obligated to let Coach know he’s hours away from being in full heat and while Monty might have let him use it to the team’s advantage, send him out against Alphas, getting them distracted and Jamie pissed off, Bowness won’t. He’ll have his minutes cut, again, even though he’s the team leading scorer. 

It makes him angry, his scent going sour and he can see Jamie looking around concerned. He gives Jamie a thumbs up when he catches his captain’s eyes. Rigs raises an eyebrow as Roope leans in, trying to bathe in the defenseman’s beta scent but it doesn’t work. Because when they get to the arena and head into the locker room, Stevens, the only omega coach on staff, takes one look at him and nearly throws a fit. 

“Fucking hell Hintz, do you know how many alphas are on the Predators roster? It’s the most in the league,” Stevens mutters, glaring at him a little. “You know you’re going to play less.” 

Roope nods, head bowed and there’s a low growl from across the room, both of them look up to see Jamie, eyes flat and hard, staring at them. Roope straightens and Stevens sighs, “do something about this unconfirmed bond between you and Cap before we have another Carter Richards situation on our hands. After Monty, we don’t need any more drama.” 

Roope shrugs, his scent still prickling and Guri crowds him, the familiar beta scent helping keep him calm. He needs to rub his nose with vapor rub but he hates it because it means he can’t smell the team, can’t smell Jamie’s unique scent of sweet barbeque sauce and fresh snow if he does the scent dampener. He’d asked someone what he smelled like but he hasn’t yet asked Jamie and he knows that smelling more than one scent for a person is reserved for family and mates, knows that coach is right about their unconfirmed bond. But he wants to play so he digs through Tyler’s bag for the vapor rub that he knows that the older omega keeps there. 

Rads glances over and Roope just rolls his eyes, huffing out a breath as everyone’s scent dampens as the vapor rub works its magic. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Rads asks quickly. Everyone’s picked up how close to a full heat Roope is and all the alphas are being very careful not to touch him, including Jamie. Roope’s hands curl into fists under his jacket and he nods, keeping his anger under control. He should sue for discrimnation, but that’s a thought he’s had in his darker moments. It doesn’t matter now. Rolling back his shoulders, he focuses on changing and heads outside to warm up in front of the fans.

As he’s stretching, Jamie passes him, nearly touching him and Roope has to keep himself from inhaling the alpha’s scent. They need to win this game and then he can give Jamie all of him, including his neck. 

The game starts and Roope gets hit early. He’s glad for the distance from the fans because Jamie’s growl from the bench as he gets slammed by a Predators alpha is all Roope can hear and he knows he’s got tunnel vision but everyone on the ice glances towards the Dallas bench, including Bish and they’re in the Predators zone. It’s loud is what Roope’s saying. He feels his shorts slick up at the sound and he groans as he heads back to the bench. But then they’re down two goals and two forwards and Coach has to play Roope more. The ice, the yells from the fans, the slick sound of his skates, it all calms him down from the hit. They start controlling play and Roope’s breathing easier but then as he’s shifting up on bench, he hears a roar, sees a scrum and spots Jamie, facedown on the ice slow to get up. Fuck no. He doesn’t notice he’s standing, teeth showing and eyes wild until Pavs shoves him back down on the bench.

“Control yourself,” Rads hisses out when they get back to the bench but all Roope wants is to pull Jamie close and scent him, make it clear to everyone that they don’t get to touch what is Roope’s, make sure his alpha is fine. He frowns, whirling around and hissing, ears flat as Tyler has a hand on Jamie’s back. Tyler glares back but then Roope gets back on the ice. That helps, throwing his body around, hearing the crowd, and he breathes a sigh of relief as he sees Jamie out there taking a defensive draw. He even gets to be on the ice with Jamie for a bit. It feels like a pat on the back for not totally losing his shit but he’ll take it, he’ll gladly savor any chance to be on the ice with Jamie. Especially as it’s happening less now. Less than both of them want. 

They win, a come from behind victory that’s the team calling card now, and it’s the second best Roope has ever felt, the first being every single time Jamie has knotted him. Fuck, now he’s thinking back to his heat in the beginning of the season, Jamie angry about the losses but full of praise of him, how perfect that night had been. The vapor rub has worn off, he didn’t reapply between the second and third periods and all he can smell is Jamie. He doesn’t even notice the team crowding around him to take the picture, hands reaching out and grabbing Jamie to anchor himself. 

Jamie smells happy, satisfied and it intensifies when Roope touches him. Even though he pulls away quick, Miro nudging him in the side, it sends a shiver down Roope’s spine. He makes it to just outside the dressing room before Jamie’s shoving him against the door, nose buried in the crook of Roope’s neck, tossing his helmet off. 

“Fuck you smell so damn good,” Jamie growls, teeth inches away from Roope’s unmarked neck and suddenly they’re both soaked with water. Tyler’s laughter rings in his ears and Jamie’s answering growl is loud enough that Roope knows his pants are utterly ruined, the urge to submit all-consuming. 

“Sorry,” Segs says and he does smell apologetic but he continues on, “We've got press in 20 with Bish.” 

Jamie frowns, clearly loathing the idea of Roope out of his sight and Roope whines as he goes into the locker room. He leans against the wall, breathing deeply for more than a few minutes, overwhelmed and out of control. He hears a snap and see that Segs has come back out, fully dressed to get him. He can’t really move though. Segs tugs him into the locker room, Roope’s mouth watering as he spots Jamie rocking his Jet hat with a towel slung around his waist, hair wet from across the room. He sits, shaking, trying to not completely fall apart and heads to the shower before Jamie can either show more skin or put back on the outfit. 

He’s in there for awhile, the water beating down on his hair, washing away the grime for a long game. He smells Jamie come in, hears the footsteps as Jamie tugs him away from the spray.

“Jamie,” Roope murmurs happily, leaning in close and trying to get as much of Jamie’s scent around him instead of the clean smelling rink body wash. 

“Roope,” Jamie says, command obvious in his voice and Roope slowly blinks, grasping at the fading trendrials of control even as he sways towards Jamie. 

“Get dressed, come to my car, do not touch yourself,” Jamie orders, running a hand over Roope’s shoulder, squeezing as Roope shudders. 

Jamie turns to go and Roope can’t help the whine that tears itself from his throat, the mere idea that Jamie is leaving terrifying enough that he nearly kneels right there, in a foreign locker room for an alpha that doesn’t have his claiming bite. But he’s a good Finnish omega and he will never kneel for anyone who hasn’t also given him their whole heart and soul. 

Jamie brushes a kiss to Roope’s head and slides off his jacket. “We can switch jackets?” he offers. Roope nods, suddenly eager to get dry. The quicker he puts on clothes, the quicker he gets Jamie’s jacket, the faster he gets Jamie’s scent. 

It’s the fastest he’s dried off while in NHL and he can hear Jamie chuckling at him in the background. He’s crashing even more, he’s shocked he’s not in full heat, not with how long it has been since Jamie shoved him outside the locker room. Once Jamie’s jacket is on his shoulder, the fur around the neck warm on Roope’s fringe, he whines low, reaching out to touch Jamie again. His alpha has been with Tyler, his alpha has been flirting with another O. He’d heard the fucking interview. Roope hates _ everything _ but Jamie right now. 

They get in the car and Jamie revs it, the vibrations of the car making Roope squirm in his seat. He thinks about Jamie fucking him on the hood on the car, thinks about dressing up all pretty for his alpha, about wearing his alpha’s jersey and only his alpha’s jersey and bites his lip, whine building in the back of throat. 

“Roope,” Jamie mutters and Roope takes a moment to inhale, the car smelling only of Jamie and now him, his slick ruining his pants and sticking to the leather seats. It’s fucking perfect. Roope turns sharply, a confused whine the only sound he’s capable of making until he feels a little safer. 

“Baby, we’ll be in a bed soon, do not wreck my car,” Jamie gets out, growl at the end of his words and Roope grumbles, shoving his nails into his thighs, the only thing he can think to do to control himself. It’s a few moments but it feels like hours until they get back to Jamie’s, Roope fully shaking and needing Jamie’s help to get inside and upstairs. He lands on Jamie’s bed with a thump, shoving off his pants and the hat, whimpering loudly as Jamie ducks away to get water and snacks. He’s got Roope’s favorite Finnish chocolate, and holy fuck Roope is so in love with him. 

“Jamie, please!” he whines, unsure if he’s using Finnish or English right now, far gone enough that all he can think about is Jamie’s knot. 

“Jamie,” Roope whines, reaching up and pulling Jamie in for a bruising kiss, desperate to claim him, desperate to be claimed, possessiveness burning through him as his fingers fumble with the buttons on Jamie’s jean shirt, eventually growling in frustration and sending them flying around the room as he rips it off. Jamie kisses back, hand clutching the back of Roope’s neck and it’s just as rough and dirty as Roope likes it. He wants everyone to know that Jamie is _ his _ tomorrow when they finish. An alpha knot ends a heat and in most situations Roope would skip practice but not now, not when he knows where this is leading. The bond between them sings as Jamie tugs Roope’s clothes off, hand moving down to touch his slick.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me,” Jamie growls, eyes dark and teeth harsh as they bite down on Roope’s lower lip. 

“Just for you,” Roope murmurs, hand buried around Jamie’s neck. It sounds cheesy, like porn, like lies but it’s the truest thing Roope’s said out loud. Roope’s soaked, the sheets ruined and probably the mattress too. 

“Come on, Jamie, fuck me,” he whines, almost begging. Jamie kisses him again, hand heavy on his hip and tugs off his own pants, naked now except the hat.

Roope swipes it off his hat, fingers tangling in Jamie’s hair and tugging him closer still, fully covering him, “One day you’ll fuck me with that on.” 

Jamie laughs, “Ok babe, one day.” 

He sounds certain, like they’ll get to do this forever, like they can plan for later, for a long summer when Roope’s belly can swell with their kids and Roope needs Jamie’s cock in him hours ago.

Roope nods, even though he glares a little, desperate for Jamie and angry that he’s not getting taken care of, “Please, need your knot.” 

Jamie manhandles him so he’s on his hands and knees. And he pauses for a moment to kiss Roope’s shoulder before sliding his fingers in, scooping up the slick on the bed to use as lube for his cock. It’s such a contrast, the softness of the kiss to the thrust of Jamie’s cock in his ass. Even after nearly two years of this, it keeps getting better the deeper Roope falls, the more sure he gets that Jamie’s his alpha. This is the best yet and Roope’s mouth drops open as a zing runs through his body. That’s the bond, it has to be. But he’s only heard of a mating bond being like a physical sensation in stories.

“Did you feel that?” he asks and he feels Jamie nod into his shoulder. Jamie inhales, fucking him in short hard strokes and slow long ones, the switch unpredictable and delicious. Roope’s mouth drops open and Jamie starts talking, voice rough and low as he never loses focus in his task of taking Roope apart and putting him back together with echoes of himself built in.

“Of course I did baby. You’re mine. My fucking perfect omega. You smell so good, like freshly cut blades and ice water and the spice of your slick. All mine. No one is ever going to have you,” Jamie hisses, punctuating the words with a deep bite to Roope’s shoulder. It’s not a mating bite and Roope growls at him, neck straining for Jamie’s mark. 

“Yours,” Roope groans, and at that Jamie’s knot swells. Roope clamps down, full and finally whole as Jamie rests his head on Roope’s back, teeth close to the scent glands, teeth close to where Roope wants them.

“Jamie, fuck, _ alpha _ ,” Roope sobs, clenching around Jamie’s knot as Jamie fucks in once more, just to make sure that Roope’s good and knotted and fuck, his alpha is the _ best _. Jamie moves them so Roope’s sitting on top of him, facing each other, the knot pulling at Roope’s rim but never slipping out. 

“Roope, can I?” Jamie asks, nuzzling Roope’s neck and Roope’s answer is a babble of every Finnish and English word for “yes” that he knows. He can feel Jamie smile and it makes him whine, high-pitched and happy. 

He’s finally getting everything he’s ever wanted and Jamie bites, softly at first and then hard. He screams, elation coursing through his body, slick sliding out over their thighs and Jamie pulls back to kiss the claiming bite. “Now you,” Jamie pleads, asking for something Roope never thought he’d get. A partnership of full equals, a bite for both of them, from both of them. North American Alphas don’t usually have claiming bites, not the way European Alphas do and even though they’ve talked about traditions before, once it became obvious that they were highly highly compatible, Jamie had never said. Roope tugs him into a kiss, dirty and possessive, hand gripping his hair as the other drags his nails down Jamie’s back. 

“Really?” Roope asks, needing confirmation, needing to know and Jamie runs a finger over the mark on his neck, the ones scattered all over his shoulders and back. 

“I’m yours,” Jamie declares and Roope nudges Jamie’s neck, finds his scent gland, inhales once, and bites down. He pulls back after a few long moments, and he can smell himself in Jamie’s scent, knows they’re mated, knows this is for the rest of his life. It’s that knowledge, that certainty, and the rock of Jamie’s knot in his hole, that makes Roope lose it. Roope comes, strung out and on edge for hours but his body was waiting for this, for the tension to be released, for him to belong to Jamie in every way, for Jamie to belong to him.

His alpha sighs in satisfaction, “Fucking love you.”

“Always, always, always,” Roope murmurs, kissing him, the triplicate sending a zing down the bond. Jamie runs his hand through Roope’s hair, knot going down and kissing him back, softer this time, still possessive. 

Eventually they’ll need the chocolate and water but for now, Roope knows they started 2020 exactly right.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me so so happy but if you'd prefer to do a live read find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hockeytoruleall)
> 
> title from Last Night Every Night by Hannah Jane Lewis


End file.
